Ides of March Amelioration Chronicles IV
by jinx1764
Summary: Sequel to Valentine Evenings- J/S have been dating, successfully rebuilding their relationship for the last year when an outside threat stumbles across them. Part IV in my fics of 2 strong people gradually getting it right.
1. A Quest Ends

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**A Quest Ends**

**

* * *

**

.

.

The bass heavy music throbbed through her body and pounded her eardrums but Sarah found the sensation not only pleasant but arousing as Jareth molded his lithe body to hers. The copious amounts of alcohol they'd consumed didn't hurt either creating an agreeable buzzing sort of numbness consuming her skin and five senses until she couldn't be sure where she ended and Jareth began. Of course, the fact that his hands were restless nomads mapping her body scantily clad in club wear, while their legs were tightly and alternately intertwined as they ground against one another probably added more to the Ouroboros effect.

Feeling Jareth's leather clad thigh between her legs set her aflame and ignoring the other dancers on the crowed, darkened club floor, Sarah hitched her short skirt up a bit and lowered herself to the warm, smooth surface until she felt the perfect contact through her silk panties. The only reason she heard Jareth's indrawn hiss over the din of the dance music was due to his lips strategically, conventionally located at her ear. His grasping hands clenched her buttocks forwards then backwards while he suddenly pistoned his well positioned leg upwards; Sarah gasped then moaned, her neck losing tone causing her head to collapse to his chest. Jareth continued to repeat the action as she gripped his upper arms to help, all pretense at dancing forgotten.

"Sarah," His husky voice cooed in her ear, his words covered by the music and undulating patrons surrounding them. "My Queen, cry out for me." Her inhibitions lowered by the alcohol and his presence, Sarah felt her body rapidly spiral as their pace quickened. Her fingernails dug painfully into his arms; they would leave marks he knew but when ecstasy painted his Sarah's visage he denied her nothing.

"J—Jareth...Jareth!" She screamed loud enough the a few of the closer dancers glanced in their direction but a stern glare from Jareth and their private sphere within the crushing noise and shifting bodies returned. Slipping his arms around Sarah's torso he supported her weight as her knees wobbled and she rested against him, aftershocks trembling through her body. Jareth kissed her temple guiding their intense grinding rhythm to a slower, drifting dance as their bodies stood positioned normally.

Visions of her high school prom wafted through her mind at the simplistic two-step but memories of her prom date fell woefully short compared to the man holding her now. What was that guy's name again?

_ 'Who cares!' _Tutu enthusiastically said.

'_Too true.' _Sarah agreed snuggling closer to Jareth and inhaled his wild, indefinable yet very masculine scent which went straight to her head.

_'Not just your head, Honey.' _

_'Uh-hmmmmm,' _was Sarah scarcely coherent reply.

"Sarah," Jareth's silky baritone cut through her lusty haze enough that she raised her face from his chest to meet his eyes. The adoration she found there still shocked her, even after nearly a year since they first discovered their mutual attraction and later their love. "Sarah, you're tired. Would you like to rest? Perhaps another drink?" He asked and she heard him clearly away from her ear; she suspected he'd conjured a spell to enhance his speech to her or her hearing or both, she glanced down at her necklace to catch the faint glow at her cleavage...figures. She grinned; she was gradually getting used to his casual use of magic but at least she owned this handy-dandy magical lie detector necklace given from him as a Valentine's Day/please-forgive-and-don't emasculate-me gift last year.

"Sure," She nodded allowing him to lead her from the dance floor towards their table shared with her friend Amanda and latest boyfriend Tad or Chad something. Her necklace continued to glow faintly as Jareth easily parted the horde before him. Whenever anyone asked about her unusual necklace she explained it away as a sort of mood ring material, not really caring if anyone believed her or not.

_'He sure does like his magic doesn't he?' observed Tutu a bit scathingly. _

_ 'Well, I suppose that'll never change, especially now that he's feeling more comfortable using it around me again.'_

_ 'But does he have to be so blatant?'_

_'Geez, Tutu, what's with you? Since when are so anti-Jareth? He is Fae or whatever; magic is like breathing for him. I'm just glad he's finally beginning to use it more often, he's been so tense; it's taken long enough.'_

_ 'Since he nearly killed your friend Brad, at least he's not spying on you anymore.'_

No immediate reply came to Sarah. A year ago was difficult for both she and Jareth as they figured out their emotions, needs, and wants. Their relationship boundaries remained a bit shifty at times with the 'my Queen' nonsense—she still wasn't sure how she felt about that—but overall they'd matured quite well together as they learned to be better versions of themselves while together, _sarcastic teasing versions_ but still...growth. And don't forget the mind-blowing, ultra-hot, IQ-lowering sex. Seriously, sometimes Sarah wondered if she might develop a learning disability one day and bye-bye law firm partnership. Sort of like when she made scary faces at Toby to make him cry—a few weeks before wishing him away—and her step-mom viciously teased her by saying her face would freeze that way.

Upon reaching their table Amanda waved and scooted over in the booth allowing Sarah room to sit. Jareth leaned down to Sarah's eye level to hear her drink order then accepted a deep kiss from her before weaving his way back through the mass to the bar, oblivious to her hungry eyes studying his retreating backside. Jareth and leather...yummy...

_'Like peanut butter and jelly, eggs and bacon, salmon and lox...' _Tutu ruminated.

_'Oh, so now you're back in the rah-rah, go Jareth club and what's with the food comparisons?'_

_ 'Honey, my membership never expired, but I'm allowed to question the bylaws. As far as the food goes...you're the one you said he was yummy. I'm just agreeing. Yuuuuummy!' _A snort of laughter escaped Sarah and Amanda looked over from her snuggling with her current boyfriend what's-his-face, a rather bland looking, all American type with a matching personality. Amanda's enquiring eyebrow prompted Sarah's nevermind head shake. Wouldn't do letting her few real friends in on her crazy mental voice; they likely thought her crazy enough already.

**.**

**

* * *

.  
**

The endorphin, alcohol, and probably many illegally dosed mortals divided before him; the combination of his inherent charisma, even cloaked in false humanity, and a spattering of spells worked quite effectively to his advantage. The thought of shouldering his way through the mass of sweating, buzzed humans...well, he just didn't think of it. The only human concerning him desired a Crown and Coke which he could simply conjure for her but chose to purchase in mundane fashion. Even a year later and he endeavored to prove to her his ability to withhold from excess and unnecessary—which was a foggy word to be sure as their definitions of _unnecessary _greatly differed—use of magic, especially in regards to her. But she witnessed his struggles, he made sure of that!

Reaching the swamped bar, Jareth attempted to patiently wait for his turn but within a few minutes he gave up and suddenly the bartender ignored all but Jareth. Ahh, but it was good to be the king! Mere moments with his order in hand Jareth turned from the bar returning to Sarah. He smiled; this evening out with her friends an excellent idea. Their relationship slowly strengthened after their near disastrous Valentine's Day a year ago...

_'Which was completely and utterly your fault, old boy.'_ His voice blabbed abruptly, Jareth groaned.

_'My, my, I hadn't heard from you in nearly a fortnight. Where do you run off to, Jimmy Cricket's Club Med for consciences?'_

_ 'Funny...Oh, here and there, but don't fear. I'm never far when you're stirring up trouble.' _

_ 'Pardon? I'm doing nothing of the sort. I'm merely retrieving refreshment for my Sarah and I during our evening out with friends. __**Her**__ friends, I'll have you know, which she is now quite easy about introducing me to.' _Not bothering to hide the relish in his mental voice, Jareth rubbed it on thick.

_'Yes, I'd noticed. You think they've noticed her necklace lighting up all night?' _The voice responded dryly.

'_Whatever do you mean?' _Jareth said in all innocence.

'_Stuff it, Jareth. I know how much magic you've been using tonight and so does Sarah.'_

'_W-well, I...'_

'_Just because she's keeping her mouth buttoned doesn't mean she's okay with it. You're getting mighty comfortable lately.'_

Jareth growled under his breath, '_Bugger off, things are fine, I'm handling it.' _

'_Just watch yourse—what was that?' _Jareth felt the shift just as his voice commented on the awareness. A magic user, a mortal nearby, in the crowd had just attempted a questing spell directed at him. Eyes narrowed, his grip on the glasses so tight they shook, Jareth scanned the mass of surging humans searching for his quarry. The dissipated spell left no hint for him to track as it was too weak, passive and the humans too numerous and anonymous to suss out a single pathetic, mortal sorcerer.

"Run little trickster, run and hide for now." Jareth whispered fiercely before shaking off the unsettling feelings of foreign magic and finished his trek to Sarah. Many years had passed since he felt such a spell; he didn't enjoy it now anymore than years ago.

**.**

**

* * *

.  
**

Unbelievable! After all these years, after all the exhausting research and hunting, to have figuratively stumbled over their goal by pure chance boggled Rafferty's mind. Then to nearly give himself away by his clumsy spell of seeking but he needed to confirm the suspicions that his years of sorcery training screamed. This man exuded power as perfume hovers around a freshly bloomed flower and Rafferty a bee drawn to the scent.

He watched as the compelling man unsuccessfully searched the throng for him eventually giving up with a feral expression. A thrill of fear mixed with exhilaration borne of a man's long quest come to fruition shot through Rafferty's gut. He continued to spy on the powerful man until he arrived at a booth table and intimately greeted a beautiful brunette handing her a drink, _interesting_. Rafferty decided to keep a discreet but close watch on the couple for the evening, who knows what nuggets of golden information he might discover.

**.**

**

* * *

.  
**

"Sarah, are you tired?" Jareth asked draping his arm over her shoulders.

She shrugged, "Not really, why?" Then took a sip of her drink as she gazed into his hooded eyes, a strange expression floated in their depths, one she'd not seen before and suddenly she worried. "What is it?"

A small, almost imperceptible frown pulled at his lips, "Finish your drink then we should leave."

"Jareth?" He heard the note of odd anxiety in her voice which even alcohol and afterglow could not mask. He pulled her close, tucking her into his side. No mortal sorcerer truly concerned him; their feeble efforts in the far distant past—laughable. But that was before Sarah.

"Trust me, Sarah. As soon as you're ready we should go. I'll explain but not here." She really didn't like the look in his eyes. Knowing him as she did the last few years she ventured to name it apprehension and anything that caused Jareth apprehension...

"Let's go." She told him and instant relief blossomed in his mismatched eyes. He smiled and kissed her before turning to Amanda and her boyfriend.

"Pleasure to see you again, Amanda, and to have met you, Chad." He extended his hand to Chad who shook it with some surprise, but Amanda spoke.

"You guys are leaving? So soon?"

"I'm afraid we must, my apologies." Jareth stated as he and Sarah exited the booth.

"Sorry, Mandy, something's come up. I'll call you later." Sarah leaned down giving Amanda a half hug and sheepish smile.

"Okay, drive careful you guys."

"Thank you, Amanda, Chad." Jareth dipped his head and steered Sarah from the table eager to depart now that her conviction to be gone matched his. They briskly walked through the crowd to the exit and as soon as they were away from prying eyes Jareth teleported them to Sarah's apartment. Unfortunately, neither realized that Rafferty saw them leave nor did they know that he waited until Amanda and Chad rejoined the dancers abandoning their table and Sarah and Jareth's partially used drinks. Rafferty quickly snatched both glasses, dumped the contents in a nearby trashcan and hid the glasses in his jacket with a triumphant smile.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**So it was time for their relationship to mature, at least a bit, :o). **

**They're still going to be snarky and romantic and some**

**misunderstandings but if that keep up then even**

**I'd breakup with them, lol!**

**Opinions?**

**Please Review!**

**Cause they make **

**me happy!**

**:o)  
**


	2. Ultimate Power

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Ultimate Power**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

"So what's got you wound so tight?" Sarah flippantly asked Jareth several minutes after they materialized in her apartment and his spilling of the information had yet to commence. His silent jaw clenching and arms crossed thousand yard stare through her balcony slide door _had_ commenced upon their arrival and her patience rapidly ran out. He stood immobile having dropped his mortal glamour, his normal appearance reflected in the glass.

"_Hello_...Jareth...you said you'd explain why we had to ditch." She approached him from behind placing a hand upon his lower back and she jumped when he flinched at her touch; he turned his head to face her, an inscrutable look on his face. What the hell?

"Sarah, my apologies," he said in a slightly distant voice keeping his arms crossed over his chest. "I seemed to have allowed my memories to run away with me."

_'Which are considerable given your age.'_ His voice chimed in. _'By the by, are we still counting?' _ Jareth ignored his inner commentary as he focused on Sarah.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a softer voice and slipped her arm around his waist laying her head on his shoulder while he resumed staring at the night through her large, glass door.

"My dear, have you ever heard of the Illuminati?" Jareth inquired in an erudite voice, the non-sequitur stunning her for a moment and causing her to raise her head from his shoulder.

"What? Uh...yes, I've heard of them. Why?"

"Well, a couple centuries ago the Illuminati decided they had business with me." Then he chuckled dryly before amending,"Or perhaps I should say I dealt with the Illuminati." His explanation stalled as his memories overwhelmed him.

_'Don't go down that road, old boy. Nothing but pain.' _ His conscience urged him away from them. Jareth tried thinking instead of the Napoleonic binge drinking he indulged in a few decades later while he still healed from the physical and emotional wounds inflicted upon him by the Illuminati over a period of days.

"Ok, I'll bite. Why would an 18th century group of freethinking, enlightened men have business with you?"

"They were much more then freethinkers, my dear. The original Illuminati were alchemists and sorcerers on an eternal quest for power and knowledge." He replied so flatly that Sarah missed the pain in his voice.

"The still doesn't explain what they wanted with you." She responded a tad sarcastically with a playful nudge to his side; he eyed her with exasperation.

"I didn't exactly conduct interviews while I fought my way out of their trap killing all that I found but I'm quite sure it entailed nothing good for me due to the physical scars which took decades to heal." He replied in a withering voice turning at last to face her.

"Oh, Jareth, I'm sorry." Remorse filled her as she snapped to the sting he expressed. Sarah laid a hand on his chest feeling his rapid heartbeat and her fingers bumped the outline of his large pendant hidden beneath his loose silk shirt. The odd pendant only separated from him during their lovemaking and even then only by a few feet. Strange how she rarely thought about it being so used to it as a part of his appearance.

"It's nothing. Pathetic mortal sorcerers playing with powers beyond their comprehension, the Illuminati were not the first and obviously not the last." Distain seeped from his voice as he attempted to play off his agonizing past. The downside about being immortal—you never age or deteriorate therefore your memories never dull. Events from over two hundred years ago can be a detailed and cutting as yesterday with the proper stimulus.

_ "Denial, thy name is friend.' _ Jareth's voice proclaimed sagely.

"How many?" Sarah asked pulling him from his mind.

He arched a brow. "Times or sorcerers?" He quipped but when she didn't rise to the joke he added. "The Illuminati were the last real threat to me; there have been skirmishes large and small over the centuries before and after with various small groups and individuals, some more pathetic than others."

"But what do they want? You must've discovered something after all this time."

"They all want the same thing, Sarah, as I said. Power, knowledge, magic, many search for the fabled Philosopher's Stone or some similar object and for some asinine reason every few centuries some sorcerer believes I'm connected to it." He glanced down as he felt her fiddling with the edge of his pendant through his shirt a curious expression on her face. Placing one hand over her hands he stilled her motions, waiting until she met his gaze.

"They want your pendant don't they?" She questioned pensively, her eyes probing, her teeth biting her lower lip.

"Among other things, I suspect even they're not entirely sure what they want just that it's connected to me somehow." He squeezed her hands and used his other hand to comb his long hair. "Bloody hell, Sarah, I'm not even sure how these mortals find me, just that ever since mortals used magic eventually some will locate me."

"And one found you tonight." She stated, understanding where this conversation led. He nodded.

"A weak trickster, I hesitate to name him sorcerer but I've learned to avoid these dilettantes when possible."

She hated to ask her next question but she needed to know. "Do you...do you think he found you because of the amount of magic you were using tonight?" Jareth cocked his head and stepped back from her.

"This concerns you." It wasn't a question but she heard the thin line of anxiety in his voice. He looked shocked even.

"No, not exactly." She quickly covered.

"Sarah, don't lie to me. You know how difficult this year has been for me adapting to your wishes." Difficult merely spoke to the tip of his struggles and yet he counted them worthwhile if they earned Sarah's trust and love, especially after his abhorrent behavior.

"I know but, Jareth, to be fair, I never asked or expected you to give up using magic around me. That was your own doing. I just requested you cease your controlling behaviors, especially magic." She responded feeling suddenly defensive. His reduced magic use _had_ made her feel safer; less threatened and yet somehow guilty, after all he was a creature of magic...wasn't he? What right of hers did she claim to change him?

His hands dropped from hers and he moved away. "But you've enjoy it, _correct_? Enjoyed feeling like I was mortal, liking your control returned." He snidely replied. "But I'm not mortal, Sarah."

"That's not fair." Now her turn to cross her arms, Sarah moved a few steps farther from Jareth. How did this discussion change so fast? "I never wanted you to stop using your magic."

"You don't deny enjoying it! And you've not said anything for months until today, why?" He moved closer to her again, his anger more evident in his tense body. "Afraid I might pick up bad habits again?" His accusation cut her deeply. Sarah gasped shaking her head no but said nothing. Could he be right? Did she enjoy feeling in control so much, especially of such a powerful man, no...Not a man, a powerful, male being? His magic never bothered her before, she barely noticed because it was just Jareth, her friend...

_'That's before he took it too far, crossed lines.' _Tutu clearly stated.

_'But I'm not like that...I'm not...' _And her mental voice sounded lame even to her.

Tutu 'tsked' at her, _'A hypocrite? A massive control freak?' _ Sarah felt so conflicted. Things were never this complicated before.

_'Your relationship with him was never so serious before either, Sarah.'_

"I chose to use less magic in your presence, true." Jareth said in a calmer voice, interrupting her internal thoughts. "I've wanted to prove to you that you can trust me in all areas great and small. I needed to because last year taught me more about my nature then I thought possible and while I may be of magic it does not rule me." He watched her eyes dart to and from his eyes nervously then said sorrowfully. "I'm sorry you're so confused about what you want from me."

"I'm not confused." She retorted and Jareth bestowed a dubious look upon her.

"Sarah, please don't lie to me or yourself. It's unbecoming." He declared and at that moment Sarah understood what it meant to be regal, at least to be in the presence of regal as he exuded the royal quality while she shrunk in her own estimation. Jareth gazed down at her with such a regretful look that her heart fractured just a bit but neither moved to claim the other. He turned from her walking towards her front door while her foot rooted to her carpet.

"Sarah," he said dully over his shoulder, "Before I go I'll cast a protective ward over your home...just in case. These mortals, sometimes..." he sighed, "well, I'd rather not take any chances. No one besides you or I will be able to enter without permission."

"Thank you, Jareth." She replied still unmoving but staring at his back several feet away. He never turned to face her and after several long moments of shared silence he finally walked away and exited her apartment. Sarah sensed a change in the atmosphere of her home and decided it must be the ward he spoke of being conjured. She hesitated caught in her swirling emotions before racing to her front entrance hoping to catch him before he left but as she flung open the door and started to cry out his name she discovered only loneliness. Having cut of her voice before finishing his name Jareth never heard her and Sarah stood alone in her entryway uncertain how to feel.

_'God, I miss him already!' _Tutu exclaimed.

_'Me, too.'_

_ 'Then why—'_

_ 'I'm not sure, Tutu. I just...it's not fair to him if I can't accept who and what he is.'_

_ 'You don't even KNOW what he is.' _

_ "I know. But the strange thing is the way he talks sometimes I wonder he even knows.'_

_ 'Ok, now you're freaking __**me**__ out.' _Tutu stated with a side order of back peddling. Sarah closed her front door deciding to try to rest for the present. Work beckoned in the morning and required her full attention as competition for the next partner selection heated up and she hoped to be the next one by the end of the year. Jareth and her concerns about their relationship would have to wait for a day.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Rafferty left the club in a mad rush eager to return to home with his prize; the two glasses from the man and woman. As long as both glasses bore traces of their physical imprint his Revealing Spell should work. As much as he desired to follow the couple as they departed Rafferty knew he needed to discover more before taking that next step. Upon arriving home he secured the two glasses in his study and quickly called a compatriot.

"Hello?"

"Doug, you'll never believe what's happened tonight!"

"Rafe? Why are you calling me? I thought we told you never to—" Rafferty cut off Doug's irate voice with his own excited one.

"But this is important! I've found it!"

"What? It it? Doug said full of disbelief.

"Yes! After all these years, finally!"

"Okay, say I believe you. Where is it?"

"Well, that's the thing...it's not really an it but more of a he and I found it while I was...uh...at a...dance club." Rafferty cringed at Doug's hysterical laughter as he belatedly realized how ridiculous his declaration sounded.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You found the Source, which is a man not a Stone as the ancient texts say, at a dance club?"

"Uh-huh." Rafferty mumbled as Doug resumed laughing though the telephone receiver.

"Are you insane?"

"Look, I know how this sounds—"

"No, I really don't think you do, Rafe."

"I'm not crazy and I'm not lying, Doug! I can prove it!" He vehemently said. "I have physical imprints"

"Right, sure you do. Rafe, this is the reason you were voted out in last year, always making wild claims _and_ you're a hack sorcerer."

"You're an asshole, Doug, but at least I always thought you were a friend."

"I tried to help, I really did."

"Then help me this last time. Come over while I do a Revealing Spell and see for yourself." There was a long pause over the phone before Doug answered. Rafferty rarely offered to share his so called proof, maybe there might be something to this.

"Alright, I'll be over in an hour. If there's anything to this we'll follow up first before we inform the Elders otherwise you'll get me be barred as well."

"Deal." Rafferty hung up his phone with a wide grin. This was his ticket back into the Illuminati and maybe ultimate power if he played his hand properly. "Kick me out, I'll show them who's a hack sorcerer!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **Interesting because of the Rafferty or because I'm maturing their relationship or both? LOL, I figured you can only have so much internal struggles without external before *snore* sets in. Plus I have some interesting ideas to move things along with their relationship.

**Naturocrazy001: **Actually as you've learned in this chap is a Revealing Spell which will be shown next chap. They are descendants of the original Illuminati (there's always survivors right?) and someone documented the attempted but much of the text was lost/destroyed and other texts don't reveal much. (But I will, teehee)

**MyraValahallah: **As you now know Rafferty is an ex-modern Illuminati hack sorcerer and a jerk off.

**Lynrinth: **Maybe...I will neither deny nor confirm that. I have several ideas which I would like to work into the holiday theme however, it's all dependent upon my muse and my free time.

**futrCSI1490: **Awesome! I'd been dying to write that opening scene, total hotness! Borderline M really, after all dancing is just sex in public :o) I'm so glad to hear that you love these stories they're a blast to write. I love the short story format but with the installments I can really stretch out a concept and character arc.

**Icyheart666: **I hope your question has been answered in this chapter, as least somewhat. There'll be more answers later and plus...mortal sorcerers are rather power hungry so...there's that. Not many who are wise enough to know when to stop.

**Shenlong Girl: **Yeah, she's conflicted. I was unsure about doing that to her but then I wanted a realistic reaction to 'last year's' scare. She's always been comfortable with his magic then suddenly he's all kidnappy and power mad. She's not afraid of him but I would think it gave her pause to really think about who's she's involved with and what could happen. The more serious a relationship the more vulnerable a person becomes. She doesn't love him less if fact she loves him more as he loves her more...sort of darkest before the dawn. How do you know when you can really trust someone and make that ultimate commitment? As Jareth keeps dropping hints that he wants her as Queen (read marriage) and she's interested but scared as she's still dealing with her daddy issues (read law partnership)

**Okay, so I know this chapter wasn't as funny. Tried to funny it up more but it was such a serious**

**topic between them that it make it difficult. Grrr. And I didn't want to diminish want**

**they were telling each other either...soooo, it's more serious than usual.**

**But hopefully Rafe and Doug lightened it up a bit.**

**Enjoy! and Please Review!**

**Cause they make me happy!**

**:o)**


	3. Cantrips

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****Cantrips **

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.  
**

Nearly an hour later Doug arrived at Rafferty's home as he concluded his preparations for the two Revealing Spells. The spells were of a simple nature consisting of four white lighted candles at the cardinal points with the item to be revealed in the center with a long incantation to be spoken without error. Rafferty chose to reveal the man's glass first hoping to discover any bit of information regarding his identity or location. Doug stood back impatiently but silently watching his former compatriot begin the lengthy chant as it required no interruptions else the spell would need to be begun again. As Rafferty's chanting reached its closing line a bright yellow glow engulfed the glass and hovered for several seconds before expanding suddenly to the boundaries held by the candles.

"Rafe, get down!" Doug shouted and leapt forward grappling Rafferty to the floor as he recognized a malfunction in the spell. Moments later the glass exploded with a loud pop and the sound and feel of shattering glass rained over the two men. Rafferty pushed Doug away brushing small glass shards off.

"I don't understand. I did the spell perfectly!" Rafferty exclaimed standing up and examining the candles and scattered remains of the glass. "You heard me, my chant was perfect."

"Yes," Doug agreed double checking Rafferty's inspection. "And the candles are appropriate?"

"Of course, everything is exactly the way it's supposed to be. The spell should've worked." Rafferty slammed his palms flat against the table rattling the candles until one fell over and rolled to the floor with a thud. Fortunately the small explosion extinguished all the flames.

"I agree. Something else must be interfering." Doug postulated but without further evidence his assumption was just that, an assumption. A contaminate could have ruined the spell as well but without the extra display and, of course, Rafferty's casting was also known to be rather shaky. "Perhaps I should perform the second incantation on the woman's glass, just in case?" Doug carefully phrased his question in an attempt to soothe Rafe's ego and gain his agreement. He watched Rafe's jaw muscles bunch and his shoulders tense in silence before he spoke in an agitated tone.

"Fine." Rafferty blurted then hastily cleaned the area preparing for the second spell casting. Once prepared, they retrieved the second glass and Rafferty retreated while Doug initiated the spell, careful to achieve perfection in his chanting. A short time later a glow infused the glass similar to before but it stabilized at the glass's edges. Gradually above the glass a fuzzy outlined image emerged depicting a building...an apartment building. Doug heard Rafe's surprised gasp behind him and felt the other man's presence as he moved closer; he hoped Rafe's usual blunders spared this currently successful spell.

"It's working!" Rafferty whispered in an awed voice.

"Shh! I have to concentrate." He focused his thoughts on his request for location information regarding the imprints attached to the glass and the image shifted until it showed the name of the apartment complex and a number floated into his mind then after a bit more concentration her name and a beautiful face.

"Sarah Williams." Doug said aloud closing his eyes releasing the spell in relief. A starting point, at least they salvaged something. If Rafferty's suspicions proved correct then this _man _bore a connection to this Sarah Williams and they could use this to their advantage with the Elders.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

(The next scene in italics would theoretically be remembered in German since the original Illuminati were Bavarian but my German is sorely lacking these days as my lessons are over 20yrs old and my Latin...never good...so instead of butchering the languages I'm going to ask you to imagine that all speaking is in German and/or Latin as described.)

_ Jareth heard chanting surrounding him. Numerous male voices combining in a strange harmonious cacophony as if the men were unused to singing but a thread of excitement wove their voices together making the dissonance a haunting melody. With a belated shock Jareth recognized the words as Latin and this particular combination an ancient incantation of Binding. Forcing his surprisingly heavy eyelids open Jareth found himself in a large darken room, possible subterranean, lighted by numerous candles and surrounded by dozens of robed, masked figures. He realized a second later that his body and limbs were restrained apart in a position reminiscent of Da Vinci's Vitruvian Man, however significantly less artistic as he felt extremely weakened and beaten and certain he appeared worse. He wore only his pants, damaged beyond repair. _

_ 'How the bloody hell?' He wondered to himself and quickly strove for his magic finding none. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He sensed his magic quite powerfully but something like an invisible curtain separated it from his mental grasp and he noticed simultaneously that his pendant was missing from his chest. He felt it nearby but could not see it. _

_ 'Come on, old boy, what's the last thing you remember?' He asked himself. Well, there was traveling through Europe after answering a wish for someone's child to be taken. He didn't always bother to respond to Goblin King wishes as no requirement existed—it was, after all, his own invention to alleviate the ennui of immortality. The wisher accepted her dreams so no stimulating run through his Labyrinth, pity as it left him to his continued boredom and he chose to wander the countryside of Bavaria. Hang it all, Bavaria, months ago...he met a man, Adam...Adam Weishaupt that's it! _

_ Memories inundated Jareth's exhausted mind as he recalled his rapid friendship with the well educated man. He so rarely ascertained much of lasting importance from mortals that he valued the unexpected friendship, until the betrayal months later. Somehow Adam hide his practice of sorcery and by the time Jareth comprehended the danger his friend and his secret group, the Illuminati conjured a temporary Binding spell upon him using personal physical artifacts causing his unconsciousness and capture. A deeper, more permanent Binding would take many more sorcerers and a great deal of time but the initial proved enough to keep him tethered to the mortal realm and powerless for days as the Illuminati attempted numerous, rather vicious spells upon him. They never answered his questions nor responded to his threats nor did they feed him causing him to weaken further._

_ "What do you want?" He screamed at the robed, chanting men who continued to refuse to answer. Did they experiment with magic? Possible...as the spells cast upon him seemed haphazard leaving him damaged physically and mentally. His head hung in exhaustion and pain, his long hair curtaining his face so that he did not see a lone figure approach._

_ "I _am_ sorry, Jareth." A soft voice proclaimed and Jareth swung his head upright to meet the eyes of Adam Weishaupt, his former friend and leader of these mortal sorcerers. "If there were another way, if I could spare you this I would." Jareth discerned his pendant resting upon Adam's robed chest and a rage burned within him. So close!_

_ "Why? Why are you doing this?" Jareth asked barely keeping the plea from his tone. He refused to cower before these humans, however powerful. _

_ "Do you not understand? Even now?" Adam asked his middle-aged eyes gazing into Jareth's furious mismatched ones. _

_ "I understand I am betrayed." Jareth snarled straining at his restraints, feeling the Binding magic being chanted settle on him further. Soon now and even his free will would be restrained. He must escape! Jareth mentally strained with all he possessed...he nearly touched his power! He felt it tingle at the edges of his mind, always a part of him yet an entity in and of itself. _

_ "You are the Source!" Even in the dim lighting Jareth saw the madness for power infect Adam's eyes, heard it in his voice. _

_ "Source? The source of what?" Jareth's question went ignored as Adam waxed on in glorious expectation. _

_ "You will be my greatest gift to humanity!"_

"_Sorry, not big on being presented to the world before Christmas proper." He sniped in full sarcasm mode hoping to startle Adam. It apparently worked as Adam's temper snapped and slapped Jareth's face. The violent and unusual display from Adam caught the attention of several of the robed chanters causing them to falter breaking the perfect rhythm echoing in Jareth's ears and he seized the moment as he felt his power separated from him surge forward. Without hesitation he conjured his desires and the restraints dissolved dropping his body to his wobbly legs; he stumbled into Adam knocking him down._

_ "Wh- no! The Binding!" Adam entreated his followers to strengthen the chant but the damage already done Jareth's power rushed through the breach in the Binding spell and Jareth poured his intention through his magic. Every sorcerer exploded in fire until only he and Adam stood encircled by small bonfires of running, shrieking humans. Having used an immense amount of magic in one go while his body remained so fatigued, Jareth collapsed to his knees then prone wavering on the edge of unconsciousness but aware that Adam loomed over him. _

_ "Everything I planned everything I worked for...ruined!" Adam kicked Jareth while he lie weakened before him, Jareth groaned rolling away from the crazed man and looked upwards. "You could have been reborn as a deity with me!"Adam declared frenzied aiming another kick.  
_

_ "To be chained to your biding, I think not." Jareth raised a hand drawing on his power to quash this mortal betrayer but the shaking hand illustrated his extreme weakness. Instead he called his pendant to him and it leapt from Adam's chest to Jareth's hand. Coming to his senses Adam glanced around at the smoldering, crackling bodies littering the room, coughed once in the thickening smoke then turned and ran leaving Jareth to struggle alone._

_

* * *

_Flipping over to his back, Jareth woke abruptly and kicked the bedclothes aggressively from overheated torso. His ragging panting filled his chambers as his eyes adjusted to the dark of his rooms and nightmare of that traumatic time slowly faded. How easily the memories surfaced after so long, over two hundred years and a single brush with an anonymous sorcerer dredged up this old nightmare. He scrubbed his face with his hands hoping to shrub his mind clean as well, no luck. The stench of burnt flesh lingered in his nostrils; the burning bodies of the chanting sorcerers fresh as a struck match. He knew he would never cleanse the smell from his mind and although he held no regrets for their deaths he hated remembering.

That night marked the end of the Illuminati and he never located Adam for further revenge, although he tried. The man's sorcery cloaked him well, hiding him from Jareth's scrying. Ever since that terrible time Jareth took care to cloak his own personal imprint upon the world and its objects around him. Never again would he knowingly allow mortals to use such things against him.

He checked his clock; the time quite late but a few hours remained before dawn and Jareth thought of Sarah whom he left yesterday evening. Sarah, his Sarah...so conflicted, always so confused in her emotions and the direction of their relationship; he resisted a strong urge to call on her. Required to be at her place of business today and still reeling from her admission he decided to avoid her for the present.

_'That's a first, old boy, avoiding Sarah.' _His inner voice commented amazed.

_'Yes, well, I'm quite sure she feels the same for the present.' _Jareth replied.

_ 'Perhaps, perhaps not, you didn't exactly stay to chit-chat.' _

_ 'Can you blame me?' _Jareth asked and refused to think of the beautiful brunette. Once she allowed the admission slip that his power concerned her his stomach and heart knotted. The very core of his being and she doubted it therefore she doubted him. How could she after all this time? Had he not proved himself worthy, more than worthy? The thought of facing her just yet twisted him.

_ 'No, I suppose not.' _His conscious reluctantly agreed.

_ 'I just couldn't stand having her look at me like that; knowing that she prefers me without magic.'_

_ 'You know that's not true.'_ The voice admonished him. How could he disseminate it into such simple terms? Even as conflicted as she was she certainly didn't prefer that.

_ 'True enough.' _ Jareth groused feeling quite sorry for himself.

_ 'Jareth, that's not Sarah, not really. It's been a difficult year for both of you, give her time.'_

_ 'All I do is give her time.' _He said more than a bit resentfully.

'_Well, a bit more won't hurt then.'_ Jareth groaned and flopped back to his stomach to burrow his head under his pillow banishing thoughts of Sarah and Illuminati from his mind as best as possible. No more...no more...

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.  
**

Rafferty and Doug scouted the apartment complex revealed to be Sarah Williams's home early the next morning and observed her leave about thirty minutes after sunrise. Investigating further they quickly determined that powerful protection wards surrounded her home and no further in roads were to be made until she returned but this emboldened them, only someone with an immense amount of power and a longing to protect this woman would place such wards. So they left, prepared, and returned to her home early that afternoon to wait.

They watched her exit her vehicle a few hours later with a large purse and briefcase occupying her hands. Doug approached alone not wanting to frighten the woman if two men spoke to her. He fingered the cantrip in his jacket pocket; a prepared spell designed to disorient her, all he needed to do was touch it to her skin. He walked perpendicular to her path and he saw that she noticed his advance with no suspicion in her gaze yet.

"Ms. Williams?" He said causing her to stop and face him with several feet between them.

She cocked on eyebrow, "Do I know you?"

"We have a common friend." He said moving closer, she didn't move away.

"Excuse me? What friend?" She asked eyeing the stranger cautiously, just a few feet distanced them now and her eyes widened in alarm as Doug lunged and pulled something from his pocket which he smashed to the skin of her forearm.

"Jar—aahhhh..." Sarah swung her briefcase at the man striking his head and spinning away as she started to call for Jareth. The man struck her with something small and it caused her senses to muddle and fog making it impossible for her speak or even think coherently. She felt her knees give out but the man caught her before she landed on the sidewalk and swung her over his shoulders. Doug's head ached where her briefcase impacted his temple but no more than a bruise would result.

"Excellent, Ms. Williams, you're help will be invaluable." Doug spoke to her and while she heard him clearly her mind fumbled with the meaning of the words as whatever he exposed her to swamped her capabilities and she quickly lost consciousness.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**futrCSI1490: **Well, of course they're work it out they always do, it's HOW they work it out that's the mystery! And the Illuminati...yeah I read Dan Browne and I liked Demons and Angels better than DaVinci code which was *snore* frankly. I'm fascinated by all the interesting secret societies and ancient histories, etc. Figured I could work this in nicely, glad you're enjoying! You're certainly welcome to try the format, I find it works nicely to spread ideas out.

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **Thanks! I've got a winding road story in my head for these two and while I'm trying to keep it mainly funny this installment has taken a darker tone which makes it difficult to keep light. I'll probably change the genre to romance/adventure just because.

**Shenlong Girl: **Yeah, things needed a new direction which has made it a little more serious and a bit darker too I'm afraid which is a bit of a bummer as I'd prefer to keep this light. Hopefully I'll be able to keep more humor in these as I progress. But you know, you can't force it. They tend to write themselves and I just go with it.

**scifigeek10: **I've had the Illuminati idea in my head for awhile now as an aspect of Jareth's background and to answer your question...No, he is not fae which will be addressed as this and future installments unfold. Another species...hmm...maybe...

**Icyheart666: **Thanks, I prefer happy endings through strife. Although not every story I write will have a happy ending as some stories call for more bittersweetness. Thanks!

**Okay, so I've been sick this week making this chapter a drag to write. And I'm going to change the genre to romance/adventure**

**since this installment is more serious and I just can't seem to inject as much humor as I'd like without forcing it.**

**I'd plan on keeping as much humor in future installments as possible so we'll see where that goes.**

**Thanks to everyone that's been reading so far and especially everyone who's been**

**reviewing. I'd love to hear what you'll think!**

**Please Review!**

**Cause they**

**make me**

**happy!**

**:o)  
**


	4. Bait and Switch

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****Bait and Switch**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

Sarah awoke to a pounding headache and a seriously bad crick in her neck which she quickly realized was because her head hung sharply downwards to her chest, her chin digging in her sternum. She could tell she sat in a hard chair with restraints of duct tape keeping her arms and legs immobilized. A gag tightly muffled her mouth to the point of pain and her mouth devoid of moisture, as it all drooled into the previously dry cloth. Raising her head carefully to avoid jolting her strained tendons, Sarah worked her chaffed lips unsuccessfully trying to loosen the gag.

"Finally awake I see." A middle aged man said as he approached her in the dimly lit, warehouse-like room. Narrowing her eyes at him she attempted to express her outrage. "Yes, I can tell you're mad, you needn't glare at me so." He stated amicably. Sarah wiggled her arms and said something muffled which sounded distinctly foul mouthed.

"And I thought you were a lady, shame on you." The man admonished her and Sarah's blood surged.

_'Jareth!' _She screamed in her mind praying he might hear her.

'_I don't think that's going to work and you're just making our headache worse.' _Tutu chided softly.

'_Tutu, what the hell is happening? Who is this asshole?'_

_ 'I have no clue but whatever he used on you made your necklace glow. I noticed just before you took your trip to La-La Land.'_

_ 'Magic? He used magic on me?' _Sarah asked trying to process the meaning.

_'Yep, nasty little spell, too. You've been out for hours.' _

_ 'Oh God, oh God.' _Sarah moaned which the man heard and mistook for fear. Having no desire to unduly frighten their captive he chose to ease her concerns by kneeling in front of her and smiling.

"I'm sorry the situation necessitates this treatment of you. My name is Doug and while we have no intention to harm you..." Sarah snorted inelegantly through her gag which Doug ignored, "I'm afraid you will need to stay with us for the time being. If you cooperate you'll be home shortly." Doug smiled and Sarah sensed a certain level of sincerity radiating from this man however dull-witted his plan may be. She cocked one brow inquisitively giving her best snarky glare.

"I promise." Doug added. Sarah snorted again then shrugged. "You have no reason to believe me but once Rafe and I finish preparing and get what we need you _will_ be free and unharmed." He earnestly stated.

_'Great, a sincere kidnapper, just what I need. What on Earth could they need and how does it involve me?' _ Sarah wondered.

_'I've a very bad feeling about this, Sarah. Remember what Jareth said about running into a sorcerer?'_

_ 'Oh shit.'_ Sarah's mind kicked into overdrive at the possible implications of two kidnappers, one or both into sorcery who claimed to not want to harm her. _'I'm bait.'_

_ 'You're bait.' _Tutu agreed.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.  
**

Jareth paced the short distance of Sarah's living room. Pacing which started shortly after he arrived expecting Sarah to be in residence a few hours after her workday and increasing its frenetic tempo once even her decided-to-stay-late time passed and lengthened without word. Nearly two hours after full dark, after finding her car parked, and Jareth wavered between anger and fear as their last conversation left him unsure of her continued desire of his presence in her life and yet...

_'Whatever else she may feel Sarah would never remove you from her life without informing you. Not now, not after so long.' _His internal voice commented. _'She's not cruel, not like that. She would tell you to your face and enjoy every bit of it, old boy.'_

_ 'Yes, I do believe you are correct. Still...she may be angry with me for leaving as I did.'_

_ 'Possibly...'_

_ 'But she would tell me, she would leave a note or contact me. She's much improved since last year.' _Jareth mused as he remembered her late nights at work or time with family or friends in which she informed him either in writing or contacted him directly. Ever since last year her diligence was so remarkable that this lapse was quite glaring. No...Something changed. Could she truly be willing to distance herself now?

Jareth ceased his pacing as the horrid thought of Sarah dumping him—as humans phrased it—froze his heart again. No, no, no, he refused to accept it. She would _never_ do such a thing without speaking to him. He imagined the painful scenario and only Sarah screaming obscenities at him or cruelly staring down at him metaphorically seemed remotely feasible. Pinching his nose to combat the headache threatening behind his eyes, he realized loving Sarah simultaneously gifted him his happiest moments and his most painful.

_'No wonder I avoided falling in love before, how positively inconvenient to one's peace of mind.'_ He thought as he checked the kitchen clock for the sixth time in the last five minutes. _'Perhaps...perhaps I might scry her to see that all is well...'_

_ 'Jareth!' _His conscience quickly reproved him. '_You promised no spying or stalking!'_

_ 'But surely this is different! She's left no message...she's exceedingly late, well passed late even for her eagerness to work.'_

_ 'And if you're wrong? She'll know and you'll undo all you've gained this year.'_

Jareth clenched his jaw and his fists, _'And if I'm right and she requires my assistance?'_

_ 'She'd call you.'_

"Bloody hell!" He shouted deliberately manifesting a few of his lesser, decidedly dumber goblins to kick directly back into the ether returning them yipping back to his castle. Skittle followed his King's call into Sarah's home with a small pop and watched his smaller brothers vanish, sailing through the air.

"Kingy mood bad?" Warily Skittle asked as he sat watching his king stalk the Queen-to-be's living room furniture.

"Not now, Skittle!" Jareth didn't notice the goblin's wince and Skittle refrained from further speaking settling on his haunches upon Sarah's pass through kitchen countertop. Obviously Queenie was involved again and whenever Queenie was involved Skittle knew it was best to be wary of Kingy's mood. So he resolved to wait for as long as needed for his King's command while his head ping-ponged following Jareth's ranting circle.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

****.**

**.  
**

The two kidnappers that Sarah now knew as Doug and Rafe, Doug apparently the more intelligent of the two—barely, kept her bound and gagged for several more hours. Her legs and butt were nearly numb which was an improved from the previous aching pain caused by sitting on the hard wooden chair and being unable to shift position. Sarah watched the two men scuttle about in and out of her room with various odd items of an occult looking nature until they prepared a large circular area several feet away from her and slightly out of her vision.

_'You know, Tutu, even though I'm sure I should be more afraid right now for some reason watching these two morons reminds of the Keystone Cops or Laurel and Hardy.'_

Sarah heard snickering in her head and chuckled along with Tutu as they dispassionately observed the two men clumsily, hastily finish their preparations. Guessing, she suspected the circular pattern was to be used for some sort of binding or restraining spell for none other than Jareth, the only magical being known to her.

'_I think you're right, Sarah. Somehow they think they're going to lure him into a trap. God, I wish I had a camera!' _Tutu laughed for several more minutes.

_'You and me both! Who are these morons? Don't they understand who they're dealing with?'_

_ 'Seems not. This should be interesting.'_

_ 'Still...I'd rather be able to call Jareth then sit around as bait. Hell, he must be going crazy right now. Unless...'_

_ 'Unless what?'_

_ 'Oh...well, unless he's still mad at me and doesn't know I haven't come home. I mean...it's got to have been several hours now he's not even looking for me.' _Sarah tried not to sound whiny but couldn't help the waver in her mental voice as she glanced down at her non-glowing necklace..._again_.

_'Well...you did make him promise not to spy on you.'_

_ 'But this is different! I've been kidnapped!'_

_ 'And he knows that how?' _ Tutu pointed out the glaring obviousness of Sarah illogical thought process.

_'Oh crap.'_

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

****.**

**.  
**

Skittle's neck hurt from watching Kingy pace. Amazing how much pacing his monarch indulged once his blood pumped and his annoyance spiked. Unable to tell time but he counted well, Skittle knew Kingy paced awhile by the twelve bloody hell's, eight devil take it all's, and five damn her's which Skittle hoped wasn't Queenie but rather believed it so. Eventually King's cursing tapered off and Skittle braved speaking.

"Kingy no watch Queenie?"

Jareth paused mid-step to look Skittle in the eyes. "Ah, my little goblin, you're still here? I'm afraid not."

"Why?" Skittle's innocent little voice struck Jareth's heart.

"I've made our Queen a promise and I am determined to be faithful, no matter the cost to my pride." Jareth's resignation came through so clearly than even Skittle remained speechless for several minutes.

"What if Queenie hurt?"

"I—I've thought of that...but I can't be sure..." as Jareth spoke he stared at Skittle with a dawning realization. "But you, my faithful little goblin, you can be sure for me." Jareth smirked at the brilliance of his plan while Skittle's shaggy eyebrows rose inquisitively. Touching his goblin's head Jareth spoke a short spell to enhance Skittle's abilities.

"Quickly now, my goblin, find Sarah and report to me!" Skittle jumped to his feet with a grin, eager to complete his mission and please his king.

"Okay, Kingy!" And vanished.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

****.**

**.  
**

"Is everything ready?" Doug asked. He'd made the call to The Elders earlier to vaguely inform them of their plans and he expected them to arrive later.

"I think so." Rafferty replied glimpsing around at the binding circle before glancing at the mildly irate looking Sarah Williams sitting nearby. "Oh, wait," Rafferty exclaimed snapping his fingers, "The video camera." He then ran from the room to reappear shortly with a handheld digital camera which he set up and turned on in a hidden position unbeknownst to Sarah as she faced away from that direction. What she _did_ see as Doug and Rafferty began concentrating at their chanting generated a wave of relief.

'_Skittle!' _The goblin slunk in the shadows a few feet from her; his eyes boggling upwards at finding his Queenie in such a plight. Sarah tried to impress upon Skittle the urgency of fetching Jareth using limited hand signals, head tilts, and exaggerated eye motions. How the goblin found her...well, questions later, rescue now! Somehow, after staring at her then closely examining the area, Skittle nodded as if in understanding and blinked out of existence.

'_Finally, the cavalry's en route!' _ Tutu said with much relief.

'_Amen!' _Sarah agreed feeling her heart rate increase thinking of Jareth's speedy arrival. Probably only minutes passed but when one is tied, tired, irritated, and rather achingly numb in all the worse places five minutes seems likes five hours. Nevertheless Jareth's appearance was all she dreamed of, her personal dark avenging guardian materializing without warning. Another other time and knowing him for his vanity, she might scoff at his melodramatic performance. But as she watched from the corner of her eyes, a fully enraged and sinister Goblin King appeared dressed in his finest black leather armor, his platinum hair ablaze around his visage with black lowlights streaking throughout the locks and his cloak snapping in a mystical breeze felt only by him; Sarah knew only love and gratitude for his timely rescue.

Doug and Rafferty, the would-be kidnappers, trembled before the being of palpable power and Sarah swore the pungent scent of urine assaulted her nose as the two men ceased their useless chanting and collapsed before the great and terrible presence. With a single sweep of his arm Jareth destroyed the men's carefully designed binding circle, candles, herbs, salt, and chalk lines obliterating themselves. The men squealed prostrating themselves to this being.

"Kingy say love you." A little whisper floated to her ears. Then Sarah felt a tugging at her ankles and looked down to see Skittle gnawing through the multi-layered duct tape; she nodded her encouragement and kept still to avoid any accidental goblin bites while she listened to Jareth.

**.**

**

* * *

.  
**

"What have we here?" Jareth's supremely arrogant voice poured over the men and he stood with his arms akimbo on his hips, one brow arched. "Two pathetic _mortal _sorcerers?" Sarah thought he never sounded so wonderful. Somehow Rafferty mustered the courage to speak and raised his face.

"N-not pathetic..." he argued and Jareth chuckled faintly.

"I revise my observation, pathetic and stupid. Did you think to contain me within your weak binding circle?" Jareth released a harsh laugh. "You know nothing of my power!"

At this Doug raised his face to Jareth and spoke in an odd tone as if challenging Jareth. Sarah wondered at Doug's audacity in the face of danger until the ramification of his words struck her.

"Do you?" Doug asked softly, so softly Jareth almost missed his response but the man's two words were a knife to his gut, taunting him. Reaching one hand out, Jareth levitated Doug upwards until Doug's throat met his leather clad hand and the man dangled in the air.

"Speak all your knowledge lest I kill you now." Doug flailed a bit, his hands digging at Jareth's fingers until Jareth loosened his grip enough for him to speak yet remain hanging while Rafferty gaped fearfully at them.

"I—know..." Doug gasped then Jareth shook him. "Y-you're...the Source."

"What source, of what do you speak?" Jareth growled at him, shaking him again.

"Magic...Source of...all magic..." The man's description rocked Jareth; his hand released and Doug dropped to the ground sucking in deep lungfuls of air. Source of all magic...source of ALL magic...

_The Source of All Magic_? Jareth took several steps backwards, stunned but attempting to maintain appearances while the men cowered before him. He spared a quick glance to the rear of the room checking on Sarah's status; she stood gaping at him with a ragged cloth dangling from one hand. She heard the exchange, _the Source of All Magic_. Good Lord, what would she think now? He returned his vision to the men and stalked forward.

"How do you know this?" He harshly demanded.

"Ancient texts...Egyptian, Sumerian, Greek, all handed down for centuries."

"To whom?"

"The Illuminati." Doug met Jareth's intense gaze and regretted answering the question when he heard his growl and saw his fierce expression. Quicker than the next eye blink Jareth conjured a crystal and touched it to Doug's forehead causing the man to scream, convulse, and collapse dead. Rafferty scrambled on his hands and knees to fruitlessly escape as Jareth swooped down and repeated the action with a second crystal, both of which his twisted into the ether for later perusal of the men's memories.

"Jareth?" Sarah's unusually timid voice caught his attention and he met her tremulous eyes noticing Skittle clinging to her leg, shaking.

"Sarah...I..." Words failed him as he realized how she must view him.

'_Well, you've done it now, you git. She'll never accept what you are.' _He told himself and his voice had no response. He slowly walked closer, cautious not to frighten her and held out a hand.

"I'll take you home, Sarah." She nodded silently and took his hand but he saw unshed tears glistening and his heart broke further. She would never have him now. Not after witnessing his violence and knowing what he was...whatever that meant. He resisted the urge to pull her into his embrace, instead teleporting them directly to her apartment with only her hand held and Skittle still clinging to her leg.

Seconds later they stood face to face in her living room with Jareth wearing his usual casual clothes having altered them in transit. He stared into her gorgeous green eyes with her hand in his at their hip level, neither spoke but he expected Sarah to pull away then demand his permanent departure from her life. So when she gradually leaned closer until her lips gently touched his and whispered her thanks and told her she loved him, Jareth released a ruthless sob and pulled her to him nearly crushing her in his desperate embrace.

"Sarah, my precious Sarah!" He cried out into her hair trailing hot kisses down her face and back to her lips while she tugged at his shirt so fiercely he thought she might shred it as she returned his kisses.

"Jareth, thank you, oh God, I was so scare at first, I couldn't call for you but I knew you would find me." She murmured into his neck and he felt her tears soaking his shirt.

"I should've found you sooner had I thought to send Skittle earlier."

"What? Send Skittle? You didn't search for me?" She pulled back to face him, the amazement clear in her voice.

"I promised you I would not spy on you, my Love. I've upheld that promise but I felt that something must be amiss."

"So you found a loophole." Jareth smirked then ducked sheepishly at her glare.

"Just this once."

"I believe you. My necklace never glowed while I was there. And I wouldn't minded if it had."

"Your necklace..."He fingered the miniature crystal at her necklace causing it to glow faintly for several seconds. "There, I've altered it. From now on instead of glowing it will be warm to your skin to indicate spells and it will also sense if you're in danger and unable to call for me then alert me directly." He smiled, "No need for spying, Love."

"I love you, Jareth, I love you so much!" She pulled him in for another deep kiss but he broke away.

"Sarah, can you be sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"After what you witnessed tonight, I'm sorry to expose you to such violence and now I am this Source of All Magic and I know how concerned—"Sarah placed her hand over his mouth.

"Stop, please. I admit it was shocking to see you so...well...but I don't regret what you did to those men and I don't care about you being this Source. I've always known you were magical so this doesn't change anything." Jareth gently pulled her hand away and gave her a sad smile.

"But I have no idea what being this Source really is or means."

"Have you ever?" Jareth shook his head negative. "Then what makes it any different now?"

"Well, I...Sarah...have you never wondered why I refrain from telling you my true age?" She shrugged and he pressed on. "It's because I don't know it. I've walked this world before the dawn of humanity. I've watched mythical races rise and fall and before that...I'm not sure; it's spotty, bits of memory."

"Oh." She answered overwhelmed at the ramifications of his age. Jareth chuckled lightly.

"Indeed. But one thing in all these long centuries I am quite sure of, I love you and any existence I possess is worthless without you."

Sarah smiled and her eyes glittered, her hand cupped his cheek. "Let's go to bed, my dark Goblin King and worry about everything else tomorrow."

"As my Queen wishes and you're not invited, Skittle." Jareth said in a sexy growl making Sarah lightheaded and Skittle 'eek' before vanishing. He swept Sarah into his arms and carried her into her bedroom where they temporarily forgot the last two day's stresses and got very little sleep.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

Shenlong Girl: **Yeah, it starts off terrible but they're goons alright.

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **Yes, the writer needs to be happy or else the words don't flow as easily. And not only have terrible things happened to Jareth...as you know know LOTS of things have happened to Jareth. dadadum!

**futrCSI1490: **I love good mysteries! Da Vinci Code was okay...mystery was good but the overall story just dragged and to me was way too predictable. Angels and Demons was much better IMO. If you liked the plot of DVC you should read Bloodline of the Holy Grail, it's not supposed to be fiction it's supposed to be 'evidence' backing up the story that Brown used. It was written before DVC. I did some research on the Illuminati as the rest I already knew. Adam W. is real, etc. I know a lot about ancient history, medieval period, and such, both fiction and historical. LOVE IT ALL!

**I want to let everyone know that while I'm aiming this towards holiday fics I'm not guaranteeing anything!**

**My April/May is my majorly big craft fair season so...no promises for next month.**

**Wow, this chapter took my awhile, this week was busy and I reached a pivotal point in Reaping**

**so this chapter kept getting pushed back. There will be more Illuminati in the future (remember the **

**video camera? hint hint) and while this installment wasn't as funny I hope everyone **

**still enjoyed it and I plan on sticking to the funny as much as possible.**

**However, their relationship will be getting more serious so funny gets harder.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought!**

**cause I love hearing people's thoughts!**

**:o)  
**


	5. Sequel update

Ameol. Chron. V

"New Day of May"

Sequel to

"Ides of March"

Now up!


End file.
